Alastor Grayshard
"I don't belong here. . ." -Alastor Alastor Grayshard 'is an ex-police officer. He currently works for Professor's Gang and is now dubbed "''Metalchest". '''History Before the events of Season 3, Alastor worked as a police officer with his good friend, Cody. They solved many crimes and went on many investigations, until one day Alastor underestimated the danger of an assignment. After a terrible explosion, Cody assumed Alastor dead, but he had fallen into the bay and was later rescued by The Professor. ''The latter agreed to treat Alastor's injuries on one condition: he'd join his gang. Alastor was later given the name, Metalchest, after recieving metal modifications. 'Season 3 Metalchest met with his fellow gang members in the scrapyards where the Professor introduced them to an assassin. The meeting was cut short by Thomas and General Phoenix, who shot down the sign of the yards and caused everyone to scatter. Metalchest was later given a cloak to conceal his metal modifications by the Professor. He also attended Andy's initiation ceremony and melted down Jay. Metalchest and the gang lied dormant for a while, until the Professor approached them with a new scheme to prove that an assassin isn't what Sodor should worry about. With the help of Andy, Metalchest, Spike, Hatty and the Professor travelled to a junction and ambushed Thomas and his crew. Metalchest was given orders to kill Thomas, and he did just that. Two days later, Metalchest was assigned to work with Spike again, but this time Wirez and Fatman came along instead of Hatty and the Professor. Fatman and Spike began to argue, but Metalchest reminded them that they had a job to do. Spike taunted Metalchest, which resulted in a kick from the latter. Metalchest refused to take orders from Spike, who claimed to be the leader. The latter then called him by his real name, resulting in a severe beating. Metalchest threatened to kill Spike, and then walked off to continue out the mission, opening fire on a deceased victim of Fatman on his way. Later that day, Metalchest gave Andy orders to wait for BoCo to arrive, resulting in more taunts from Spike. Metalchest then walked off to the edge of the docks and stared out to sea, thinking of his life choices. Metalchest later informed his boss of the plan to steal BoCo's train. Metalchest contacted Zaptrap and informed him that BoCo and Stepney were at the docks. During all of the chaos, Alastor stayed calm, waited for Andy to couple to the train, climbed aboard, and sped away. The gang was pursued by Sidney and BoCo, but they managed to get away. Off-screen they accquired Thomas' remains and brought them to The Mastermind , along with BoCo's train. Later, they arrived at Barrow-in-Furness Station to take a break. Alastor stepped onto the platform and met Cody, the old friend who he hadn't seen in years. Cody tried to persuade Alastor to leave Professor's Gang, but Alastor refused, and was punched by his former friend. During the chaos, they declared that they would bring their forces together and fight to the death the next day. Alastor instantly left, and both instantly regretted their decision. The next day, Alastor and the majority of Professor's Gang arrived at Henry's Tunnel to battle Cody and his forces. The latter tried to convince him to join his side again, but Alastor claimed that the old him was dead. The two then broke out into a fistfight while their forces fired at each other. Eventually, Cody fell off of a cliff and onto the track leading into the tunnel. Spike was prepared to kill him, but he was interupted by Stan, Kate, Phoenix, and Alastor himself. Cody tackled his former partner and claimed that they would have "a nice talk" after the battle ended. Season 4 TBA '''Persona Alastor was very outgoing and energetic when working with Cody on the mainland, but ever since joining Professor's Gang, he has been shown to be very quiet and self-centered. Alastor is somewhat feared by the other gang members, all with the acception of Spike, who formed a rivalry with him. Alastor only lets the Professor call him by his real name, as he is his boss. But when Alastor is called by his real name by others, he constantly thinks of his times with Cody and lashes out at whoever called him by his name. Alastor also tends to wonder wheather or not he even belongs in the gang, and usually can be found alone. Alastor speaks very monotone and ony raises his vocie when necessary. He usually leads operations as well. Alastor can weild a gun as well as a flamethrower. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *A metal plate was installed to replace pieces of Alastor's chest lost in the explosion. This gave him the name, Metalchest. *The only thing of Alastor found from the explosion were his sunglasses. Officer Cody now wears these everyday. Alastor's appearance changes throughout season 3 #In his debut, Alastor had black hair, black clothes, and metal armor. #In Officer Brown's photograph, Alastor gained a helmet. #In Officer Cody's flashback he had a standard police uniform, ginger hair, and sunglasses. #During Andy's initiation, Alastor wore a black cloak concealing his armor and also gained a hood as well as a flamethrower backpack. 'Voice Actor' *Nick TF89 Category:Professor's Gang Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Police Category:Antagonists